


Spectre Positions

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shepard, Explicit Sexual Content, I usually try to label top/bottom but uh, M/M, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), Sex Toys, sub Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: Ryder joins Shepard on the Normandy before his and his family's mission for Cerberus. It's only temporary but that doesn't stop them from having some fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long day but i started this on n7 day and finally finished! just some straight up porn, hope you enjoy

Ryder turned from the window, away from the billions of glittering stars, and looked at Shepard. “I used to fucking hate you.”

Cal burst out laughing. “Yeah, I know. And now how do you feel?”

“I'm not sure,” he admitted. “But it's not dislike, I know that much.”

He looked Ryder over a moment then took a step closer. Scott did the same. “What changed your mind?”

“You did. I got to know you. And maybe I'll never know what it's like to be in your position but I think I have a better understanding of the decisions you've had to make. I'd like to think we're friends now, Shepard.”

“Cal. Call me Cal. I never hated you, y'know. Annoyed as fuck with your judgey ass but that's done with. I know that soon you're gonna leave to do whatever work the Illusive Man wants but I'm glad to have had you onboard.” It was silent for a couple moments and then he said, “I'll stop bugging ya now.” 

He turned to leave but then he heard, “Cal, wait.” As soon as he turned back around, Ryder rushed up to him. Scott clung onto Shepard's shirt as he kissed him, Cal instinctively returning it. He'd thought Ryder was handsome since the moment they met. Under normal circumstances, Shepard would've tried to seduce him immediately. But that was before Horizon, when he still thought he and Kaidan were together. And then after all that happened...he just...wasn't in the mood.

But he deserved some fun, a short break from the unbelievable situation he was in. So that was why he ground himself against Ryder and whispered, “How about we go back to my quarters?”

===

They pawed at each other desperately, clothes flying around Shepard's room. Scott's hands rubbed all over him as they steadily made it to the bed. He grabbed Ryder's thick hair, pulled his head back, sucked on Ryder's neck. His fingers clutched at Cal's bare hits but then he was being pushed down onto the mattress. He watched Shepard with a gleam in his eyes as he went to the nightstand. He had a few things to use tonight.

He tossed them onto the bed then jumped up to join Ryder. They kissed again and Shepard felt so good being held in a pair of arms again. They were a different pair than what he'd gotten used to but he genuinely liked Ryder. He seemed a bit shy though—in here at least, Scott certainly never had a problem saying how much he hated Shepard in the beginning. However, working together all this time had allowed them to forge some sort of friendship.

That negative junk was over, Cal thought as fingernails scratched across his back. He started making his way downward, lips teasing along Ryder's throat and the junction of his neck.

“I...I've wanted this for a while now,” Scott said quietly as he felt Shepard breathe against his chest.

“Me too,” Cal admitted. He let himself rub against his dick as continued his trail of kisses. Ryder moaned a bit, shifted so he could spread his legs. When Cal's face was between them, he nibbled along an inner thigh and felt the muscles beneath skin twitch.

Ryder bit his fingers when the commander grabbed his thighs and pushed them towards his stomach. He gave a muffled groan with the first lick against his hole. His tongue teased him again and again. Ryder was rock hard now and Cal felt it too. One of his favorite things was Kaidan rimming him. He adjusted himself a bit and spread Scott open before licking the sensitive skin again. His hand went flying to Shepard's hair as his mouth sloppily moved against him. Cal pulled back a little and rubbed against his wet hole before pushing a finger inside. He sat up and reached for the lube. He felt Ryder's eyes on him as he slicked his fingers, felt him clench down as they slid inside.

He moved slowly at first and long enough to get Ryder riled up and impatient. Shepard gave him a particularly hard thrust and he growled the commander's name. He laughed.

“Alright, alright. Patience really isn't your strong suit.”

He activated a barrier and briefly remembered the biotic tricks Kaidan used to do on him. But he shoved that out of his mind and shoved his fingers into Ryder again. This all made Cal really wish he had a plug or something in his own ass. Soon, he told himself. He started to tease him again, twisted his fingers slowly and lightly scratched up his thigh. Scott's whole body trembled as he begged Shepard for more. He leaned down and sucked at his balls, refusing to go faster or suck his dick or do anything else until he was practically crying.

He grinned. Teasing him was fun and he knew this was exactly the sort of thing Kaidan used to get off to when Cal was in Ryder's position. He frowned a little but was immediately distracted by a needy whine.

“Cal, please...”

“You're as fucking cock hungry as I am!” Shepard said. But he decided to take pity on him and reached out for one of his dildos. His toy collection wasn't nearly as extensive as he would've liked and about half the size of what he and Kaidan had back on the-

He snatched the lube and met Scott's gaze as he jerked the fake cock off a few times. “I dunno, Scott,” he continued. “I might just have to use this on myself.”

“No, no, please fuck me. I _need it,_ Cal.”

As much as he loved watching Ryder like this, as fun as it was to unravel him, Shepard wanted so badly for someone to yank the dildo out of his hand, pin him head first into the bed, and shove it up his eager ass.

Kaidan would've had a field day with not just one submissive boy but _two._ He groaned at the thought as he slowly pressed the tip against Ryder's hole, thought about Kaidan's dick sliding into his own hole as the length of the toy disappeared inside Scott.

Ryder stuttered out a sound loud enough to distract him from those thoughts and his back arched. He reminded Cal of himself. He panted as Shepard started thrusting it.

“Pull your legs back.”

Scott did immediately, giving his ass up to Shepard. He appreciated the view.

“I'm so jealous,” Cal continued, moving his arm faster. “ I want to be filled so badly but here you are being all greedy.”

“P-please,” he begged, not even sure what he was asking for anymore.

What he got was Shepard slowly pulling the toy until it was completely out of him. He smirked and pushed his fingers back in, giving him a little biotic jolt that left his legs quivering. Scott let his knees go and laid there limply as Cal planned his next move. He only had one other thing on the bed—a nice thick plug he liked using on himself often. He held it up and twirled it and Ryder slowly pulled his legs back apart.

Ryder inhaled a sharp breath as Shepard slowly worked it in his hole. His fingers dug into the blanket as his ass stretched to accommodate it. Both men were rock hard by the time it was fully in and Ryder nearly cried when Cal finally wrapped a hand around his cock.

“You're already so close,” Shepard cooed. “I'm afraid to even ride you, you'll finish so quick.”

“No, no, I won't. I promise.”

“Mm, we'll see, yeah? Wanna get me nice and ready for you?”

He nodded enthusiastically. Cal handed him off the lube and turned his back to him before getting on his hands and knees. It took a few moments but once he felt fingers sliding against and then into him, he groaned in pleasure. He arched his back a bit, pushed his hips out, as Scott got a little rougher. By the time he had four fingers in Cal's ass, he was shaking too. It'd been so long since he got fucked—years, even if it didn't feel quite _that_ long to him.

“I'm ready.”

Shepard turned around situated himself. He reached behind him and grabbed Ryder's cock, guiding it towards his hole until the head pushed inside. Cal closed his eyes and slid down some, thrusting a bit at a time until he took Scott completely. Shepard shoved his fingers through his own hair, ruffling it into a mess as he rode Ryder vigorously.

“C-Cal,” he stuttered out. He had just enough coherency to reach out and try to grab Shepard's bouncing dick but Shepard grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Ryder tried his best to meet his hard thrusts, the plug moving and pressing against him every time he did.

“Man, I'm really gonna miss ya, y'know?” Cal panted, and Ryder wondered how the man was even able to speak right now. “It's good having you around and not just 'cause—ah!—this. Oh fuck.” He let go of Scott's wrists and the moment he did, Ryder grabbed him and flipped them over. He shoved Shepard's legs apart and reentered him. It was unexpected but very welcome on Cal's part.

“You're as much a slut as I am,” he laughed breathlessly.

Ryder grunted instead of responding and just fucked him. Shepard's fingers twisted into the bed as he finally got what he craved for so long. Scott pounded into him and Cal predicted he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He laid there, legs spread, ass filled, and stopped himself from comparing Scott to Kaidan. Going down that road was a bad decision and he barely even had the capacity for deep thoughts right now. Ryder kissed him and that helped and then he started moving a little harder until he moaned loudly and Cal felt him fill him up with cum.

He kept thrusting until he was finished then slowly watched himself pull out. Shepard saw his gaze land on his still hard cock. He was about to say something but then Ryder reached out, grabbed the dildo from earlier, and pushed it up Cal's ass in one long smooth thrust.

Shepard's eyes closed and he panted Ryder's name as he finished him off. It'd been so long since the last time and he felt so good, it wouldn't take much. A warm hand wrapped around his dick and jerked him off as the toy rammed inside him and then Cal felt himself coming hard. Ryder didn't relent until he was completely spent then leaned over and kissed him one more time. Shepard noticed how jerky his movements were as he sat back up and he smirked.

“Lemme take the plug out of you. Lay down.” Once he did so, Cal carefully worked it out of his ass. He placed it and the other things out of the way then laid on his stomach next to Scott.

“Damn, Cal, that was...”

“It was fun, yeah? You're a handsome man, Scott.” He grinned. “Pretty nice to talk to as well.”

“I feel the same about you.” It was quiet for a few moments before he said something else. “Are you, uh...will you really miss me?”

“I don't just say things to guys 'cause the dick is good. I _will_ miss having you around. Wasn't exactly smooth sailing to get to this point but it got there.” They laughed a bit at that. “Our paths are gonna separate soon and I wish it were different. But we both gotta help with this fight in our own ways.”

“I-I'm going to miss you too, Cal. Can...I stay here the night?”

He nodded. “Don't even need to ask.”

Shepard scooted over a bit, enough for him to rest his head on Ryder's chest, and Scott's arms circled around him. They still had some time before their missions would drive them apart and Cal was more than willing to make the most out of it.


End file.
